Into the Labyrinth
by de yaten
Summary: Sentences. Would you like to play with my magic balls, Sora? - Sora 'n pal's journey into Jareth's Labyrinth is less than easy, less than happy, and there were more ball jokes than they ever thought possible. :: Jareth/Sora :: Dub-con, some language.


Title: Into the Labyrinth

Author: Digimon Empress Yaten (de yaten)

Notes: Kingdom Hearts/Labyrinth Crossover. Written for kh_request. Dub-con. Some mentions of sex, some language, some creepiness. Oh, and lots of ball jokes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I don't claim to own them.

* * *

**Pact**

Sora had been blissfully unaware that the silly story Riku told him was true - until the goblins _did_ come to take him away, and he found himself standing in front of a fey-man who constantly played with his balls.

**Clock**

Sora was not a genius, but he was smart enough to know that a clock should only have _twelve_ hands, even if the extra hour gave him a longer head start on running.

**Lost**

He had navigated the mountains of China, endless green jungles, and the slimy insides of a nasty-tempered whale, but faced with the same exact tree eighteen around-the-corner's in a row, Sora could only groan and wish for a worm to come along and help him.

**Ugly**

Although he would never admit it out loud, Sora had to respect the Goblin King for his ability to pull of ten-second costume changes and make-up that was far girlier than anything Kairi ever used.

**Stone**

Sora considered himself a very indulgent person - _especially_ considering the circumstances - but ended up covering his ears and booking it when confronted with an entire cavern of overdramatic talking stones.

**Eat**

Sora curled his lip and turned away from every tray and plate that slid into his cage; he'd experienced enough fairy tales to be wary of poisoned apples - and poisoned sandwiches, in this case.

**Play**

Kairi stood in the middle of the stage, read her lines with careful precision, but was unable to explain the feeling that they were important beyond getting the role; "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..."

**Sordid**

If he hadn't acquired a sudden fondness for peaches, Sora would've found the entire night planned for him downright filthy; _Riku_ never used candles for anything but their intended purpose.

**Jump**

They jumped from the top of the castle together, hands clasped tighter than ever, and landed on Sora's mess of a bed.

**Jewel**

Sora stared at the jewels around his fingers and wondered why, for all the rich robes and beautiful clothes bestowed on him, every gemstone in the kingdom looked so _fake_ and empty.

**Candy**

He quickly discovered that eating candy made by goblins was neither a good idea or very sanitary; he would _never_ unsee the ingredients they used.

**Temptation**

"Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your _slave_,"; Sora paused, considered, and promptly kicked Jareth in his (non-glass) balls and ran for the nearest door.

**Drink**

Dank dungeons and metal kissing his wrists were hardly enough to sway him to accept, but the cool running water just out of chained-arm's reach was starting to convince his throat otherwise.

**Memory**

Sora "remembered" that although he had been living in the castle his entire life, this was the first time the Goblin King invited him to his private bedchambers.

**Lies**

Sora scoffed at the silly humans that claimed they were old friends and tried to take him away; didn't they feel hypocritical for telling Sora it was all lies?

**Child**

Sora's only answer to his query about the framed picture of a small blonde boy in Jareth's bedroom was the _clink_ of the frame as it was pushed down.

**Book**

He was not allowed books to read; "No _book_ can compare to the wonderful life you lead, can it, Sora?"

**Shrapnel**

Sora dodged the broken glass, and wondered why the hell he was wearing a dress.

**Winter**

He should have been making sandcastles back home on the islands, but he was busy making sludgy snow-men with goblins instead.

**Poison**

Kairi was just as well-versed in fairy tales, and knew of more than one way to put a princess to sleep; she politely pushed aside the hag's hand, offering a slice of blueberry pie, "just like dear ol' grammy used to make."

**Pretty**

Jareth's hands were running through his brown hair, soft, gentle: "You're so beautiful, Sarah,"; it was the first (and last) time Sora heard him speak the name.

**Anger**

He tried to show restraint, he _really_ did, but the nonsensical creatures in the labyrinth were starting to remind him of the Cheshire Cat.

**Hello**

There were _never_ visitors to the castle, but Sora curtseyed and greeted the strange red and silver-haired strangers with the manners of a royal.

**Price**

Sora had everything he never knew he wanted - slaves, fine clothes, jewels and any food or trinkets he could ask for; the only drawback the dungeon-grade lock on his bedroom door clanging shut every night.

**Fruit**

The hunger and thirst had dulled his mind, because Sora didn't question the dwarf's assertion that there was no such thing as poisoned _peaches_ until after the room began to spin.

**Naked**

Sora supposed it was perfectly safe to sleep naked, since Jareth was the only one with the key to unlock his room.

**Welcome**

Sora's welcome into the goblin city was a man wearing impossibly tight pants, juggling three balls around; if he hadn't been kidnapped, he might've appreciated the sight more.

**Victory**

Kairi knew the lines perfectly, but gave Sora no aid as he recited the words: "You have no power over me."

**Birthday**

Jareth insisted it was ridiculous and time was better spent doing something else, but Sora was intent on celebrating each goblin's birthday with a giant party and plenty of balloon animals.

**Sarcasm**

"Are you lost?" said the worm, and Sora barely resisted the urge to reply that no, he knew _exactly_ where he was going, which was why he was currently ripping at his hair and kicking the stone walls.

**Song**

Jareth made Sora go see a goblin-psychiatrist the day after Jareth sang his first song to the boy; how was _he_ to know about Sora's nightmare-inducing PTSD from something called "Finny Fun"?

**Sigh**

Sora sighed and counted the cracked tiles of his prison again, but said nothing aloud of being bored; the Cleaners weren't easy to escape when chained to a wall.

**Euphemism**

Sora knew better than to respond when Jareth asked, "Would you like to play with my balls, Sora?"

**Acceptance**

Riku refused to accept it, and Kairi now knew better than to give in to androgynous villains that looked like they wanted to eat her; they _would_ make Sora remember, and they _would_ bring him home.

**Missing**

Riku and Kairi reported him missing and presumed kidnapped the next day; there was no way Sora would ever _willingly_ miss out on Mission Impossible day in gym class.

**Sparkle**

Sora didn't ask why, but Hoggle told him that it would be best to never tell Jareth about the bubbly, shiny, sparkly, all too gaudy dress Sora found in a trunk in the ballroom.

**Breathe Again**

Sora gagged and heaved up the little water he had managed to salvage in the labyrinth; he didn't expect The Bog of Eternal Stench to be so literal.

**Vacation**

"We should have a sleepover _every_ week, Riku! We can catch up on all of our adventures!"

**Hold My Hand**

Sora had wished that someone could lend him a helping hand - but _this_ was ridiculous.

**Eyes**

Sora's eyes were as clear, as beautiful, as captivating as her's were; only _his_ had the luxury of experiencing more than a fantasy land in a middle-class suburb park.

**Illusion**

Jareth's smile was never unnerving, even when it should've been; it creeped up slowly every time Sora babbled about his false memories at the dinner table.

**Breaking the Rules**

Sora crept into the forbidden room with practiced silence; what was so forbidden about a room that looked like a messy teenage girl lived in it?

**67**

Faced with two doors - one to sudden death, and one to his freedom - Sora knew that there was a 67 chance that all statistics were made up on the spot.

**Mirror**

The mirror reflecting Sora and Jareth's waltz was grand, ornate, beautifully decorated with gold trim and jewels; it smashed easily under the weight of two Keyblades.

**Fairy Tale**

Riku should have known that the story he told Sora during their weekly sleepover would lead to his friend actually _trying_ the legend out, but he'd forgotten about the time Sora 'accidentally' summoned Bloody Mary, Candyman, and Beetlejuice the week after their camping trip.

**Free**

"You're free to wander the castle as you please, Sora - but never, _never_, enter the room next to mine."

**Waiting**

Riku and Kairi were tired of waiting; "I wish the goblins would come and take us away _right now_!"

**Safety First**

Sora eyed the glittering fairies with a cautious awe; he'd had his hair pulled enough times by Tinkerbell to know that fairies weren't the nicest of creatures.

**Drowning**

There were no lakes or oceans in the Goblin King's world; the closest Sora came to swimming was when he was drowned in fine lace and silks by the three tailors Jareth sent him.

**Taboo**

His servants had a habit of disappearing and returning smelling absolutely wretched; when Sora asked why, they only muttered something about daring to mention "Sarah," in front of his Highness.


End file.
